


Kiss In The Kitchen Like It's A Dance Floor

by nachaelsquared



Series: It's A Strange Way Of Saying That I Know I'm Supposed To Love You [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Fluff, Early Queen (Band), Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: John and Roger try to surprise Brian on his 27th birthday, but everything doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: It's A Strange Way Of Saying That I Know I'm Supposed To Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Kiss In The Kitchen Like It's A Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place about a year after "Love's The Reason I'm Not Over You", which I haven't finished at the time I'm publishing this but this work can be read as a stand-alone story.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Sunflower, Vol. 6" by Harry Styles.

Brian knew something suspicious was going on the minute he woke up on his twenty-seventh birthday; it was the first birthday the new relationship would experience together, and the typically cramped double bed occupying Roger and John’s flat was uncharacteristically empty when the guitarist began to stir. The only reason he didn’t get up to investigate was the hushed bickering floating its way into the bedroom from the kitchen, the two youngest band members obviously trying to stay quiet while they sorted out their differences. The noise silenced after a while and Brian drifted off once again, only to be rudely awoken by a cold hand pressing itself against his bare shoulder. He instinctively flinched to curl in on himself and frowned, squeezing his eyes shut in a vain attempt to catch more sleep. The amused giggling at his reaction caused the guitarist to crane his neck towards the noise and peek his eyes open to the sight of his giddy boyfriends kneeling behind him on the bed. 

“Happy birthday!” The men exclaimed in unison, hardly containing their laughter as Brian turned to face them with a small smile on his face. 

“Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep,” Roger explained one he finally found it within himself to regain his composure, “but John couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Not true! We  _ both _ couldn’t wait,” John defended, delivering a sharp elbow into the blonde’s side. 

“Well thank you for waking me up by scaring the daylights out of me,” Brian sighed, moving to sit up in the bed and unsuccessfully trying to suppress a yawn. 

“Just the first of many surprises,” Roger grinned, giving Brian a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding off the mattress. “Come on, there’s only so many hours left in the day that you haven’t wasted sleeping.”

“My apologies for ruining your perfect plans for  _ my _ birthday,” Brian sighed, leaning forward to chastely give John a peck on the lips before getting himself up from the bed. His partners left the room, allowing him some time alone to get ready for the day in peace. 

The beginning of their morning continued on with normal casualty, the exception being the decent breakfast Brian’s boyfriends had cooked for him - if pouring a bowl of cereal and clicking a few buttons on the coffee machine counted as such. He would’ve had to be blind to not notice the questionable looks shared between the younger men as they ate their food in comfortable silence, the pair failing at keeping their apparent excitement at bay. 

Brian could’ve sworn the brunette jumped out of his chair when a familiar, distinct knock at the door broke through their quietness. He practically dashed to the noise and there was no mistake that the singer of their group had arrived, his unabashedly boisterous presence plowing its way into the flat. 

“Happy birthday, my darling!” Freddie’s voice entered the small room before his body and Brian couldn’t help but smile as the oldest sauntered into the room to give the guitarist an obnoxious kiss on the top of his curls. 

“Thank you, Fred,” Brian blushed, looking up at his friend who took ownership of the now empty seat at the table. “What brings you over this morning?”

“Well, obviously I had to see you on your special day,” Freddie grinned, relaxing back into the tattered chair. “But those two goofs asked me to take you out shopping.” Both Brian and Freddie shifted their gazes to the two younger lovers, John now standing behind Roger with his arms loosely hanging around the blonde’s neck with a smug look as if he was a child that had just been caught doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to.

“You weren’t supposed to tell him we asked you!” Roger grimaced, leaning his head to rest against one of John’s arms. 

“Oops, I forgot,” Freddie shrugged, the apathy clear in his tone of voice.

“So much for a surprise,” John sighed with a small smile, obviously less upset than the drummer.

“You guys, you don’t have to-”

“Nonsense, Brian!” Roger interrupted the guitarist, pouting at his oldest partner. “Please go out with Freddie, you still technically don’t know what we’re planning. I promise, it’ll be the best birthday surprise ever.”

Freddie glanced back at Brian, smirking in a way to let the guitarist know without a doubt whose side he was on. “Alright, alright, I’ll go out,” Brian spoke and couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his mouth at his friend’s overdramatic ecstatic reactions. “But I’m holding both of you to that promise.”

〜〜〜〜〜

It would’ve been the perfect surprise, if only Roger and John could combine their limited baking knowledge to construct a decent cake. But despite their best efforts, they really couldn’t.

They thought they’d have adequate time: Freddie had agreed to keep their boyfriend busy for at least a few hours after many minutes of pleading and a few spare pounds the day prior. And in theory it wasn’t that hard to bake a cake, their mothers had seemed to do it with practised ease their entire childhoods, so how hard could it be for two young adults living on their own for a few years now to figure it out?

John was mindlessly humming a tune in their cozy living room as he unfurled the shiny wrapping paper, preparing to encase the large box still hiding under the couch in the covering, while his youngest partner furrowed his brow as his eyes scanned the well-used cookbook borrowed from his mother. Roger had studied the recipe for days now, insistent on making the treat for Brian’s birthday perfect, but was giving it one last glance over as he finished grabbing all of the needed ingredients. 

_ Butter, flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, eggs, vanilla, milk. _

The list was practically ingrained in the blonde’s psyche at the point, and he had almost let it slip a couple times around the guitarist. He felt overly confident as he followed the recipe with care, but failed to realise in his bout of assurance that he had grabbed the baking soda out of the cabinet instead of baking powder. The mistake went by unnoticed as he slid the pan into the oven, sighing as his work was essentially completed and turning to walk towards the living room. He stopped at the threshold, deciding to simply watch the bassist at work instead of making his presence known. Roger couldn’t help but smile as the brunette huffed in the realisation that the current strip of paper in his hand wasn’t long enough and scrambled to his feet, seeing the drummer and ruining the blonde’s silent observance. 

“Got the cake ready?” John asked, bending over to cut himself a new, much larger piece of wrapping paper. The blonde was too busy ogling at the view in front of him to answer and John stood back up, a knowing smile spread across his face. “Hello? Earth to Roger?”

“Y-yeah,” Roger finally replied, shaking his head a little bit to clear his rapidly devolving thoughts. “It’s in the oven now. Need any help?”

“Nope, I think I’ve got it now,” John replied, getting lost in his work once again. “But thanks for offering.” Roger let out a deep breath as he situated himself on the floor next to the bassist, drawing his knees up and resting his chin on them. “Something bothering you?”

“I just really hope Brian will like all of this,” Roger practically whispered, casting his eyes to the floor and absentmindedly biting his lip. 

John stopped what he was doing at the blonde’s words, sitting back on his heels with a quizzical look on his face. “You think he won’t?”

“Nah, I’m just still worried one day he’ll wake up and think he made the wrong decision in being with us.”

“Oh, Rog,” John frowned, placing a reassuring hand on the drummer’s back, “you shouldn’t worry about silly things like that. You know Brian loves you, we all love each other, and I’d like to think our ungodly intelligent poodle would never just up and leave us in the dust.” The pair giggled at John’s comment, the unexpected sadness quickly dissipating from the situation. 

Roger watched with rapt attention as John finished up the wrapping, completing his work with a fancy bow, and was excited to hear the ding of the timer on the oven go off. John was hot on his trail as the blonde scurried into the kitchen, eagerly grabbing the oven mitts to pull out his masterpiece. Before the bassist even had a chance to see the cake, Roger plopped the pan onto the stovetop in favor of burying his face in the mitts still covering his hands. “Oh, bullocks!” The blonde groaned into the fabric, moving to slump himself into one of the chairs surrounding the small table. 

John wasn’t sure what to say to reassure the drummer; he could now tell the cake had failed based on its lumpy and half-baked looking form. The silence between them was counteracted by the low hum of the radio playing whatever chart-topping hit was popular at the moment. “Maybe we could make another?” John asked, picking up a fork from the drainboard to poke at the dessert. 

“We don’t have time for another cake, I spent all morning putting up decorations in here. Brian will be home any minute!” Roger pouted, crossing his arms and starting to brood over his unidentified mistake. 

“You guys baked me a cake?” The guitarist’s soft voice caused both men to turn towards the lanky form hovering in the doorway, obviously unaware of his entrance. 

“Well, tried to,” John muttered, throwing the fork in his hand back into the sink. 

“It’s the thought that counts, right? That’s very sweet of you both,” Brian blushed, looking between his disappointed partners as he walked into the room.

“Sweet?” Roger coughed, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. “We promised the best surprise ever and I muffed up a bloody cake.”

“I don’t need any birthday surprises to make my day,” Brian sighed, leaning against the counter. “I get to come home to the two men I love everyday and that’s already more than I could ever ask for.”

“Oh don’t get all sappy on us, Bri,” The drummer sighed, earning laughs from both of his partners. 

“We do have one surprise, still,” John added, holding a finger up and darting out of the room. Brian looked to the blonde from some sort of explanation, but only received a wink in return. Their attention was quickly brought back to the doorway as John pushed the shiny box along the floor, trying his hardest to hide the struggle accompanying his movements. He dramatically wiped his forehead once the box was placed in the middle of the kitchen, and moved his arms as if he was presenting the item on a game show with a cheeky smile.

“What on earth have you two gotten me?” Brian laughed, moving towards the box.

“Open it and find out,” Roger laughed back, getting up to stand near the guitarist. 

Brian was truly perplexed at what the large item could be as he tore away at the wrapping paper, knowing he would’ve been just as content without any extravagant gifts. His boyfriends were convinced his jaw was about to drop to the floor as the label became clear and he looked between his younger lovers with youthful astonishment in his eyes. “You guys bought me a telescope?” He didn’t give the men time to respond as he immediately enveloped them into a tight hug, all three now smiling like madmen at the situation. Brian pulled back and continued looking between his partners, his face beaming with emotion. “I can’t believe this, it must’ve cost you a fortune!”   


“Don’t worry about the price, it’s worth it,” John grinned in response.

“Thank you both so much,” Brian smiled back, giving both of his boyfriends a chaste kiss before stepping back from the embrace.

“So you’re not upset about the cake?” Roger asked, casting his gaze to the floor once again.

“Forget the bloody cake,” Brian breathed, leaning in towards the blonde and connecting their lips with fervor. Roger’s hands immediately gripped onto the taller man’s hips, enjoying the rough contact mixed with the reassurance after his failure. By the time the pair pulled apart, John had wandered back over the cake and was poking at the failed dessert once again.

“While you two were busy snogging and ignoring me, I tasted the cake to test if it was salvageable,” John sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “And it tastes like absolute shit.”

Brian laughed at the brunette’s annoyance, walking over to him and placing his hands on the counter around his slim form to effectively trap the bassist against him. “Maybe I could still taste it in your mouth.”

“You’re disgusting,” John grimaced, trying his best not to let up his upset front as the drummer settled on the counter next to him. 

“Such harshness on my own birthday,” Brian answered, leaning in so their faces were millimeters apart.

“But you wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Brian smiled at the comment and closed the gap between them, finally pressing their lips together in a passionate yet soft kiss. They easily got carried away and John let out a loud squeak when the guitarist rolled his hips against his to rub their increasingly tight trousers against each others. 

“Hey, no shagging in the kitchen,” Roger scolded, hopping off the counter to weasel his way into the embrace.

“Not even on my birthday?” Brian pouted at the blonde.

“We might be able to make an exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute idea I felt like writing and it only took me a couple hours, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, please leave me any feedback! Comments always make my day :)


End file.
